The Lost soul
by Triggerhappy 123
Summary: Just read the story please, if you have any comments please R&R, prefer not to do the summary, just have to find out


Lost soul

Hi, another one of my one-offs, I shall not reveal anything in the beginning as it may spoil the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or any known characters in this fiction, apart from the main character and made up people

----

I was born on the 1st of july, 2534 to a happy family, I do not remember much apart from that we did many stuff together. It was all too good, until that fateful day

My family was brutally banished for war crimes which we did not commit, we were sent into deep space with limited amounts of air inside our capsules, the last time I saw them was when we were being walking along the dank corridors to our banishment , my mum telling me to be brave, and smiled, I shall never forget that smile, which is like a shining light guiding me through my horrors and fears-to-come.

We were each put into capsules with enough air for a week and was blasted off into space.

I was lucky, I was found by strange people, much like me but paler and a slight shade of yellow/pink. The others were not fortunate, they just...disappeared.

When they took me back to their planet they put me in an orphanage, where I was put into a dormitory, I was bullied there by people which I do not know, calling me blue-boy and jumping on me later on. I had friends who took sympathy and helped me through but was usually far away to do much good. the only sympathy and care i got was from my mother's smile.

By the time I was 12 I was a tall boy, measuring 6ft and can run and do sports better than all my class-mates, although that didn't help as they got jealous and started trying to injure me and making it look like accidents. Our teacher was being secretly corrupted by drugs and just sat there, grinning a toothy grin. I tried to keep my anger in control, but couldn't, I lashed out at the ringleader, breaking a few ribs and a leg, I was expelled on the spot for such 'violence' when all I done was defend myself from their onslaughts.

I was sent to a military camp where I spent my teenage years, training for war, I was respected by a few but was despised by many, especially mw rivals . This was the only time where I felt truly safe and happy apart from my infant years, even with the daily beatings and abuse.

Then it came, battle started with a group known as the 'covenant' went a step further, their superior weaponry and numbers were destroying many human worlds and was gradually coming closer to earth . Some people pointed out that a certain group, known as the 'elites', looked extraordinarily like me, our foes started to call me the 'enemy', and my friends the 'traitors', our CPO didn't know who to believe so he just ignored this conflict.

In the year 2552, when I was 21 years of age, after 9 years of gruelling training and battles we were sent to Reach to defend the planet from the enemy, Even up to before the battle, our rivals teased me, saying 'go back to where you belong' and telling our squad leader that I'm going to betray them and kill them all , luckily he took no notice.

When the battle begun it was intense, I killed many of those little guys, those 'grunts' that seemed to never end, a few shield carring troops also fell our barrage of hot lead, their shields failed under the constant damage. I saw our rivals getting blown to smithereens by a plasma mortar, I couldn't help pay my respects to them. Then the firing stopped on both sides, then we heard footsteps, gradually getting closer...

I watched in horror as a row of armour clad troops which looked like me but wearing an assortment of coloured armoured marched in perfect formation, repelling our bullets by their shields, a fellow marine came over to me and said

"you know what, they look just like you"

The battle raged on, many soldiers on both sides died, falling in a sea of plasma and lead. I shot one of the so called 'elite' soldiers in his unshielded head, blowing a hole right through his cranium . I saw my friends fall one by one, I couldn't help shed a silver tear for their loss, they at least did it for a cause. The battle waged on for nearly 2 hours, devastating both sides, by now, only me and one other marine were left out of the 300 or so that was in the battalion. The covenant suffered as well but was in the thousands, I held my rifle, hot from the overheated barrel and damaged from the plasma that did hit. The two of us walked towards the remaining covenant troops to finish them off.

I heard footsteps behing me and saw that three elites creeping up behind us,two blue ones and a gold plated one, all ready to fire. I shot at the group, killing one of them, the marine was shot and he died later on, now it was only 2 against 1.

"well, well, looks like the prophets are going to be pleased today" the gold one grinned "finding out that we've got ourselves a traitor, we'll get a fat promotion out of this, now to die..."

"What are you saying" I replied "I'm not a traitor" i was now completely confused, completely stunned by what he said, not reacting at all , what did he mean...?

He suddenly pounded me in the head and then stepped on my bleeding body. His rifle pointing at my face and was charging up into a glowing blue ember

"You were one of us, you fool..."he said, and shot me in the face, smiling

I never felt that plasma bolt going through my head, all I saw was darkness, nobody was there, just a sea of nothingness.

This is death then, I thought, not too bad, looks like there's no hell then...

I smiled and closed my eyes, never to re-awaken.

----

Well...waddaya think?

If you have any questions or anything you need to say, please R&R.

PS: and yes this is a second one-off which requires the main character's head being blown off. but hey. i'll do something else later on...


End file.
